


Where's the streetwise Hercules (to fight the rising odds)?

by WeBeDragons



Series: Home of the heroes and villains [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: A super fucking cheesy superhero AU, I wanna build on this universe with the other foxes bc it was hella fun to write this one, It's a superhero AU, M/M, all around badass, founder of aatt, this was inspired by wingsofwaxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBeDragons/pseuds/WeBeDragons
Summary: Matt's a bad liar and there are superheroes. fic served medium rarepair.





	Where's the streetwise Hercules (to fight the rising odds)?

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can blame wingsofwaxx for this epic cheese. Happy birthday Minyards.

It starts small.

“Babe I’m so sorry, but I really have to. Um. My neighbors cat is sick and she needs a ride to the vet, can we reschedule?”

Matt’s voice is tinny through the speaker of Aaron's phone, but the rough timbre still makes his chest warm.

“Yeah. I have next Wednesday and Thursday off from the hospital, we can do something then. Go play hero, Boyd.”

There’s a pause on the line before Matt chuckles. “Thanks. Love you, call you in the morning?”

Aaron hums. “You’re not awful. Talk to you then.”

A click as their call ends and Aaron tucks his phone away in a front pocket. He huffs a breath which curls into steam on contact with the cold evening air. He slowly turns and makes his way back into his apartment. With their plans cancelled he intends to go and catch up on sleep. He’d prefer to do so with Matt curled next to him, but these are the dangers of dating someone with a kind heart. Sometimes you have to share.

Aaron grudgingly accepts this.

***

It gradually becomes more noticeable.

Matt stumbles into Aaron's apartment much, much later than expected one night looking like he went ten rounds with a polar bear. He has a black eye, several abrasions on his face and arms, and what looks like a shallow cut along one rib, bleeding sluggishly onto his white T-shirt. Aaron is understandably startled and pulls him onto the couch before he can faceplant into the coffee table.

Aaron grabs the first aid bin from the bathroom and begins patching him up, swearing lowly under his breath as he goes.

“What in fucks sake happened to you? I thought you were getting drinks with Dan, did she get you into a barfight?”

Matt gives him a pained smile. “Nah. Got mugged on the way home, didn’t have more than ten bucks in cash so they roughed me up some. Guess I should have called a cab.”

Aaron can feel a migraine growing in the back of his skull. “Or me? Your boyfriend? Who has keys to your truck? Jesus fuck, you could’ve gotten stabbed, or shot!”

Matt pats his hand reassuringly. “You just finished a double shift, and besides, you have a hard time reaching the gas pedal in the truck. It was only a five block walk, and now I know for next time. Besides, doesn’t this town have a Hero now?”

Matt levers himself off the couch and walks somewhat unsteadily into the bedroom leaving Aaron gaping after him.

“One Hero cannot be everywhere at once and I do not have hard time reaching the gas pedal you, you jackass behemoth!” He squawks. That migraine is fully developed now, and he groans, collapsing face first into the arm of the couch as Matt’s laughter fills the apartment.

His boyfriend is the worst.

 

***

It’s enough of a problem that Aaron can’t ignore it.

Their one-year anniversary comes around and he’s sitting alone in their favorite german supper-club, Bernard’s. They had reservations for seven thirty. It’s eight forty-five now, and Matt isn’t answering his phone. Aaron flags down a waitress and requests their usual orders be packed up for them. She gives him a sad smile and shoulder pat which grates on his nerves. He leaves a substantial tip before he goes anyway, because he’s not a complete asshole.

He gets back to his apartment and puts the packaged dinners in the fridge, his appetite shot. He collapses on his bed and blindly pats around for the remote before turning on the T.V. The news channel is flashing reports of a thirteen car pile-up on the Bennet bridge across the city. The new superhero, some idiot calling himself the Exyonerator, is flitting in and out of the wreckage, saving people from cars which in some cases are flaming.

Aaron’s phone rings and he flings himself at it, hoping it’s Matt and suddenly struck with the dreadful thought that Matt’s truck could be on that bridge.

To his mixed relief and ire, It’s work. The hospital needs more nurses for the people arriving at the ER. Aaron scrubs up and head out the door.

 

***

It’s absolute chaos. 

Aaron has learned to function well in this environment of screaming, blood, and madness, probably something to do with his college days. He keeps his hands steady as he works, even as his mind is going a hundred miles a minute. 

An hour in, the Hero who was on the scene, Exyonerator, flies in a woman who has a piece of metal lodged in her shoulder, and who’s obviously suffering from trauma to the head. Aaron directs two other nurses to take charge of her and whirls on the tall masked man. 

“Do you have any formal trauma training at all? Are an EMT in your day job? If not you have no business moving someone with head trauma, much less flying them halfway across the city!” 

The Hero sets his jaw mulishly. “There were no ambulances available to move her here, and the first responders to the scene told me her best shot at surviving this would be a direct flight to the ER.” 

Aaron freezes, hearing the Hero’s voice. Several pieces of information click into place at once and he can’t stop a hand from reaching out to curl around the Hero’s bicep. The Hero’s face in unreadable behind the orange mask but he can read surprise in his body. 

They don’t have time for this. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Aaron asks hoarsely “are there any more victims left on the scene?” 

The Hero shakes his head. 

Aaron nods slowly. “Good. Ok. You,” He looks around the waiting room and zeroes in on a vacant chair. “Sit over there and stay.” The words come out pleading where he meant them to be commanding. The Hero listens anyway, stopping to squeeze Aaron's hand before settling in out of the way. 

Aaron gets pulled back into the tides of the ER and puts the Hero out of his mind. There will be time for that discussion later. 

...

The ER finally calms several hours later and Aaron gets sent home as a new shift of nurses comes in. The hero is still in the chair in the waiting room and somehow Aaron isn’t surprised. He offers the Hero a hand up, which is accepted. He doesn’t bother to let go once they’re both standing. 

They walk out to the parking lot and Aaron realizes he’s probably too tired to drive safely. He turns to the Hero and rests his other hand on his shoulder. 

“Fly us home?” 

The mask shifts in such a way that Aaron gets the impression of a smile and suddenly he’s wrapped in strong arms, and the world falls away below them. 

Aaron finds it a satisfactory way to travel. 

...

It’s verging on 4 A.M. when they land on the apartment’s tiny balcony. They step through into the bedroom and Aaron slowly reaches up to peel off the terrible orange mask. Matt’s face is apprehensive under it, and suddenly Aaron can’t stand the tension in the room. 

He takes and deep breath, lets it out. “You look good in spandex, Boyd. The color’s absolutely awful though.” 

Matt’s eyebrows raise in disbelief and then they’re both laughing, hysterically. 

“That’s all you have to say about this? Really?” 

Aaron snorts and falls forward, putting his forehead to Matt’s chest. “No. You could have told me, you know?” 

He feels Matt’s sigh more than he hears it. “I know. I should have. I didn’t want you to worry, you have a stressful enough job.” 

Aaron rolls his eyes, even though Matt can’t see it. “I worry anyway. I have an unlimited capacity to be anxious and I care about you more than I do most people. But it’s better to know, always.” 

Matt’s shoulders are tense as he says “I’m sorry for lying to you. I’d understand...well. Where do you want us to go from here?” 

Aaron pulls away and meets Matt’s gaze. “Bed, for the next twelve hours. Then I want Thai, and a fuckton of backstory for all this, and a massage because my legs are killing me. Maybe a blowjob, we’ll see how we feel after sleep.”

Matt’s face is pure relief, and he’s looking at Aaron like he’s something amazing, which Aaron never knows how to handle. So he busies himself getting changed into pajamas and crawling into bed. Matt joins him, no longer wearing blaze orange spandex. They fall asleep between slow kisses and Aaron rests easier than he has in weeks. 

***

It takes some adapting, but they’re good at that. Matt starts texting him before any crime fighting goes down, and comes to him after for any medical care. He also starts using his Powers casually around the apartment, much to Aaron's bemusement. 

There’s still a lot of late nights and worried afternoons, but they’re equalled by flights to rooftop picnics and super strength, which is useful for all sorts of things. It evens out, in Aaron's opinion. 

And it’s not like Matt’s fighting alone. Aaron has a very trusty baseball bat leftover from high school, and as it turns out, there are other Heroes in town. 

They’re in a furniture store picking out a new bedroom set after their last one met an unfortunate end. The T.V.’s start blaring “breaking news!” as some crazy yeti-man attacks city hall. Aaron wanders up to Matt. “Do you need to get out there?” 

Matt shakes his head. “Nah, I think someone else has this one covered.” Onscreen, a woman in armor wielding a staff begins kicking the shit out of the yeti-man. 

Matt turns his back deliberately on the T.V. and grins at Aaron. “I don’t need to be the hero tonight I guess.” 

Aaron purses his lips, already hating himself for what he’s about to say. 

“I don’t know Boyd. You'll always be my Hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> The most unrealistic part of the fic is where Aaron's hospital gets a whole new shift of nurses after just a few hours during an emergency. 
> 
> OUR HOSPITALS ARE UNDERSTAFFED FRIENDS. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Comments are appreciated and happy cried over.


End file.
